Make Me Feel Safe
by buckula
Summary: Peeta needed protection, so Cato become his bodyguard. Slash. Violence in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Cato was awoken from his slumber with the harsh ring of his cell phone.

"What the fuck?" Cato asked as he sat up from the couch and grabbed the phone from the table beside it and put it to his ear.

"Yes?" The man grumbled.

"Cato Hadley?" A man with a deep voice asked.

"Yeah this is me." Cato said.

"We are in need of your service Mr. Hadley." The man said. "I have sent you a full report of the services that you need to fulfil at the moment," The man added.

Just as the man finished his sentence a harsh knock sounded at the door.

"Now what!" Cato yelled as he threw the phone onto the couch and walked over to the door. However when he opened the door he was greeted to only a yellow clasp envelope.

Cato picked up the envelope and gave the hallway one last glance before he closed the door and locked it. Just incase the person that left that envelope at his door got any smart ideas.

Cato returned to his spot on the couch and picked up the phone from its spot across the couch.

"It looks like you have gotten the report I have sent?" The man asked.

"Yeah. You picked a really bad time to send that I was trying to sleep," Cato said into the phone.

"With the business that you are in you must always be on your guard," The man said sternly.

"Yeah yeah yeah," The blond man said as he relaxed into the couch.

"All of the information you will need is in the envelope including my contact information. By the way Mr. Hadley my name is Marvel Quaid," Marvel added before the call ended.

"That's a weird ass name," Cato said as he put the phone down and opened the envelope. The first paper was a letter, the second was a set of pictures, and the third was a plane ticket and a set of directions.

"Time to dig in," Cato said as he picked up the letter:

_Dear Mr Hadley,_

_My name is Gale Hawthorne. I am writing this letter because of my son, he is in need of protection. I am very worried about my son. You see I am a businessman that owns Hawthorne's Jewels. Recently my company has come into the possession of a lot of diamond, silver, and gold. I am very worried that my store will be robbed. I've sold some of the jewels that I have gotten to pay for security for not only my business but for my home. However my son is either alone in the our house or out with his friends and I need protection for him. Mr. Hadley I am in need of your services, I have sent you the proper information and a plane ticket. If you except this task I expect to see you at my doorstep in two days._

_Mr. Hawthorne_

Cato set the letter down next to his phone after reading it thoroughly and picked up the pictures. The first picture was of a man with dark brown hair with grey eyes and olive skin. He looked to be about 22.

"This must be Gale," Cato muttered to himself as he set the first picture on top of the letter. The next picture was of a young looking man with ashy blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"This must be Peeta. Cute kid," Cato said as he set the phone on top of Gale's photo. The last photo was of a large blue mansion.

"This is going to be one hell of a trip," Cato said as he set everything down on the couch and went to pack.

* * *

"Peeta calm down! I wouldn't get someone that would hurt my baby boy," Gale cooed as he squeezed Peeta's cheek.

"Dad stop, you would be worried too if you were in my situation," Peeta said as he returned to looking out of the window.

Gale rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tie.

"I'll see you in a week," Gale said as he kissed the boy on top of the head.

Peeta gasped in surprised when his dad opened door and there stood Mr. Tall, Dark, and Fucking sexy.

"Ah you must be Cato Hadley," Gale said brightly as he held out his hand.

"You must be Mr. Hawthorne," Cato said with a smile as he shook the man's hand.

"Well Mr. Hadley, this is my son Peeta Mellark," Gale said as he gestured to his son.

Peeta's gaze fell onto the man: he was tall with blonde hair, he was wearing a tight black T-Shirt, said shirt clung deliciously to his muscular arms. _Good lord I can practically see his abs through the shirt! _Peeta thought.

"Hi Peeta, it's very nice to meet you," The blond haired man said as he shook Peeta's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Peeta said as he shook the man's hand. He wasn't good with meeting new people, he was lucky enough to have the friends he has now. Cato had the prettiest blue eyes, he couldn't help to stare into them.

"Well I'll be back in a week. Peeta?"

Peeta was snapped from his gaze when his father's voice reached his ears. His eye's focused back onto Cato's face and blushed when he realized he was smirking at him.

"Yeah dad?"

"Make sure you show him around the house and to his room and make sure he's comfortable."

"Okay"

"No wild parties and Cato keep him safe," Gale said.

Peeta walked up to Gale, "You picked a good one dad," Peeta whispered in his dad's ear.

"Don't get any bright ideas Peeta," and with that Gale shut the door and got into the car that transported Cato to the house.

"What was that about?" Cato asked.

"Nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about now c'mon I'll show you around," Peeta grabbed the man's hand and led him through the foyer into the kitchen, "Here's the kitchen, help yourself to anything you want we have plenty."

Peeta still had not realized that he was holding the boy's hand.

Still hand in hand Peeta led the man up one of the stair cases, "There is my bedroom," The boy gestured to the door beside of him, "there is yours," he pointed to a door that across the room from his. The doors were almost identical but Peeta's had painted pictures on his.

"You know kid you got pretty soft hands for a boy," Cato said as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

"You know you got pretty soft lips for a boy," Peeta said with a smirk.

The taller man gave him a questioning look, "How would you know that?" He asked

Peeta stood up on his toes and kissed the boy softly, Cato was caught off guard but then returned the kiss. _I'm going to show him that my lips can not only be soft but they can do other things._ Cato thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

Peeta moaned softly as Cato grabbed his ass and picked him up, forcing Peeta to wrap his legs around Cato's waist. Peeta gasped as Cato pushed their bodies together.

They pulled back, both of them breathing hard. Peeta rested his head against the door behind him tilted his head back. Cato took that as an invitation and growled before he started biting, licking, and sucking on the boy's neck.

"Cato," Peeta moaned out.

Cato moved his face from the boy's neck and kissed him, this one more sloppier that the first.

A harsh ring of the doorbell filled the house, it was so sudden that it caused Cato to drop Peeta.

"Fuck! Peeta I'm sorry are you okay?" Cato questioned as he pulled the boy back onto his feet, wrapping his arms around the boy's frame again.

"Yeah I'm fine," Peeta gave Cato a smile. The man's eyes were dilated slightly and his face was flushed, _Damn I could get used to that, _Peeta thought to himself. "I'm going to go get your bags why don't you go take a cold show," Peeta said as he brushed his hand over the obvious bulge in the Cato's shorts.

"Only fair if I get to do it to you," Cato said with a smirk as he grobbed the Peeta's ass. "Those shorts are pretty tight, you wear em' just for me?" Cato whispered as he turned Peeta around and pressed him into the door grinding him cock into Peeta's perfect ass.

They both groaned at the friction but before they could go any further the ringing of the doorbell sound in the house.

"See you in 20 minutes Peeta," Cato said as he turned around and walked to his room to take a much needed cold shower.

Peeta ran to the bottom of the stairs almost tripping on his way down and opened the door, hoping he didn't have the _I-just-almost-had sex-against-a-door-with-the-sexiest-guy-ever-against-my-bedroom-door _look.

"Hello!" Peeta said brightly as he opened the door.

"Here you go sir," A man handed him two bags.

"Thank you," Peeta said. The man smiled and tipped the hat he was wearing.

"Have a nice day sir," he said.

"You do the same," Peeta said as he set the bags down and shut the door.

"Damn these are heavy," Peeta said as he started taking the two bags up the stairs. Peeta was just about to knock on Cato's door when it open up to a freshly showed Cato in nothing but a shorts.

"I've got your bags," Peeta said. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"I see that," Cato said huskily. "I'm kind of disappointed I expected you to come join me in the shower."

"Maybe after dinner," Peeta said as he walked slowly to the stairs.

Cato chuckled, "I'll be down there after I finish unpacking and maybe after dinner I'll fuck you on the kitchen counter and then you'll be all dirty so we can fuck again in the shower."

"You have such a way with words, you sure know how to make a boy swoon," Peeta said dramatically as he walked down the stairs, being extra careful not to trip.

* * *

Peeta was moving briskly around the kitchen and humming a song to himself when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"I didn't know you could cook," Cato said as he kissed the mark that was on Peeta's neck from what happened earlier.

Peeta turned around in the man's arms, "There's a lot you don't know about me," Peeta said as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes go sit down," Peeta said as he kissed the man softly.

Cato did as he was told and sat down at the large island in the middle of the kitchen. Soon enough a bowl of soup, and a napkin with a spoon and peice of bread on top of it was placed in front of him. Another one was placed beside of his a moment later.

"Be careful it's hot," Peeta said as he kissed Cato's check, "Wouldn't want you to burn your tongue," Peeta snickered.

"We wouldn't now would we," Cato said as he put the first spoonful of soup into his mouth, "Fuck this is so good."

"Watch your mouth bitch," Peeta said as he elbowed Cato in the ribs.

"This bread is good to," Cato said as he dipped another piece into the soup.

"Thank you but you can thank my dad for my amazing cooking skills, my real on," Peeta said sadly.

"Oh yeah what's the deal with your family?" Cato asked as he whipped his mouth and pushed his bowl away from him.

"My family passed away in a car crash and I got adopted by Gale, it's not like I have a cool story like Batman or sumthin'," Peeta grabbed the two bowls and placed them in the sink and tossed the napkins. He returned to his seat next to Cato.

"Sometimes," Peeta started softly, "I wish I didn't get adopted by Gale, he's always away on business and I'm stuck here with a bodyguard or a maid. I feel like I'm being abandoned. Like one he's going to leave and forget about me and never come back."

"Hey that's not true and even if that did happen your ass would be living with me. Peeta look at me," Cato said as he turned the boy's chair to face his and cupped his cheeks. "I would never leave you," Cato looked into those sad blue eyes before he kissed the boy softly.

Peeta whimpered as Cato pulled the boy into his lap and ran his tongue over the boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Peeta opened his mouth and groaned as their tongues met, both fighting for dominance, Cato won. His tongue mapping out Peeta's mouth as his own.

Peeta pulled back, "Upstairs," he said breathlessly.

They were soon naked on Cato's bed with Cato biting on Peeta's neck and then soothing it with his tongue. Peeta's loud moans filled the bedroom as Cato pressed their bodies together. Peeta moans got louder as Cato wrapped one large hand around both of their straining erections, precum substituting as lube. Peeta screamed as he began to stroke them at a fast pace.

"Cato I'm-

"Shh baby I know let it out."

Cato covered the scream that came out of Peeta's mouth by kissing him. Cum erupted from Peeta's cock, coating their chests in the fluid.

Cato pulled back and began to lick and bite more marks onto his lover's chest. Peeta whimpered as he felt Cato bite hard into his neck as the man came.

"You're mine now," Cato growled as he sat up and looked into Peeta's eyes. Both of their eyes were darkened with lust.

"Yes," Peeta whispered as Cato laid down beside of him. Peeta was pulled onto a strong chest with a warm hand straking his head. They were sticky and gross but they didn't care.

For once in his life Peeta felt safe.


	2. Make me feel safe

Peeta awoke and he knew something was wrong. Normally he had been waking up in Cato's strong, protective arms but now he right now he wasn't in those arms he was instead he was lying on a cold cement floor.

"Oh looks who's awake. Weren't expecting to wake up here were you?" Once Peeta's eyes adjusted to the dark tint of the room he was able to see that the voice who was questioning him belonged to the woman across the room from him sitting in a chair.

Peeta sat up and laid against the wall that was behind him, he was very grateful to be wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants. "My eye's are open aren't they?" Peeta asked.

The woman got up from her seat and stalked slowly over towards Peeta holding a knife in her hand.

"Woah woah woah lady watch what you do with that!" Peeta said holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

The woman squatted down in front of him and skimmed the knife in his face. Peeta flushed as the cold metal of the knife touched his neck. The knife was digging into his neck just enough to bring the blood up to the surface.

"Look at the position you're in. Now look at mine. Now look back at the position you're in. Do you really think you should be the one making the threats?" The woman questions as she pulled the knife away and starting spinning the knife on her finger.

There was a dim light shining in the room by a light bulb that hung from the ceiling of the room. Up close Peeta could see the woman's features: she had brown hair that fell to her shoulders with brown eyes that burned with anger.

"Sorry I'm kind of in a bad mood I just woke up in a strange room with a crazy woman holding a knife to my neck," Peeta said, venom dripping from the words.

"I'm going to get you food. While I'm gone maybe you could fix that attitude before I cut your tongue out of your mouth. Oh wait! Then you wouldn't be able to kiss Cato," The woman said, her eyes burning with anger.

"Who are you?" Peeta whispered.

The woman placed the knife in her front pocket and turned with her hand on the door, "My name is Clove," The woman closed the door and locked it behind her.

Peeta was startled when he felt a wetness run down his cheeks, when he lifted his hand to inspect it he realized that he was crying. He felt a huge weight of anxiety fall down onto his shoulders as he realized the situation that he was in. Cato didn't know he was here, Gale didn't know he was here, no one knew he was here.

* * *

Cato had flipped the house upside down and turned it inside out but there was still no sign of Peeta. This morning he was drawn to a noise outside and when he had come back to his bedroom from his inspection Peeta was gone.

"Damn it Peeta where are you?" Cato yelled in the huge house. It's not like he could call the police because of Gale's position in the world. If one of the most richest men in Panem, son were to go missing the media would eat that story up and Cato would be responsible and his life would be over.

Peeta is definitely going to be found. He was already Cato's top priority and and now that he was the position of being Cato's lover that made him much more important.

"Okay Cato calm down," Cato said to himself as he rubbed his temples, "If I'm going to find out what happened to Peeta I'm going to need to retrace my steps," Cato said as he walked to the door and opened it up and then started walking to the end of the driveway, he then stopped at the end when he was at the mailbox.

"Okay so I after I got out off bed I walked outside and went to the end of the driveway and that's when the noise stopped. So let me check around here."

The only place to check was the mailbox and when he opened it up and plain white envelope fell out, "Aha!" Cato said triumphantly as he picked the envelope up and opened it. He pulled out the contents of it and his eyes widened as he looked at the address that was on the paper.

Cato ran back back up the driveway and back into the house then to his bedroom. Once inside he yanked open his closet and pulled out his bulletproof jacket and slipped it on and took off his shorts and slipped on a pair of jeans. You gotta have protection on when you're about to go save your boyfriend from your crazy ex.

Cato picked up his phone and called Marvel, "Hello?" The man asked.

"I need a team to come with me and I need a car," Cato then read off the address that was on the paper to Marvel, "My ex Clove has Peeta and I need a team," Cato said into the phone all while he put his belt on and got out his gun and placed it in the hollister, making sure it was loaded first.

"No need to worry Mr. Hadley I will have a team waiting there and there is a car waiting out front."

Cato ran from his room and quickly went down the stairs and yanked open the door and got into the car waiting out front. Cato didn't have to speak to the driver he just started driving. At this point in his life Cato wasn't surprised about the car being so quick, in the business he was in everything was going fast, sometimes too fast.

In reality the drive was short but it Cato's mind it lasted forever. Once the car turned into the parking lot of the warehouse Cato saw that his team was there, four mean leaning up against a van.

"Good luck Mr. Hadley," The driver tipped his hat to Cato and he was returned with a 'thank you' and a nod.

Cato exited the car and walked over to the men, "I'm counting on you guys so you ready?" Cato asked the men.

"Of course Mr. Hawthorne was responsible for the wedding rings that our wives wear," A man in a red bandana said.

"Why this warehouse?" One man asked.

"Clove and I hung out with our friends here a lot," Cato said as he opened the door and stepped inside, the men following him.

The men were greeted with a dim light that shone down onto Peeta.

"Peeta!" Cato yelled as he ran to the boy. However he was stopped when a knife flew by him and stuck into the wall beside Peeta. The knife went _too close_ Cato was going to kill whoever threw that knife that close to his boy.

"What so I don't get a hello? You only care about him?" Clove questioned as she walked into the light so Cato could see her smirking face.

"Clove," Cato growled out as he pointed his gun to the girl.

"You know Cato I'm not surprised you're with him I knew you liked guys I saw the way you looked at my brother," Clove said as she played another knife she had gotten.

"Why him Clove?" Cato said as he looked to the boy that was looking back at him, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"Why not him? I was thinking I could get money from this but _you_ had to show up," Clove said as she positioned the knife into his hand to throw.

"If you throw that you're dead," Cato growled out.

"Maybe I should, it's not like I have anything to live for!" She yelled. The men behind Cato raised their guns.

"Clove you need help. If you let me go I won't tell the police what's happening and I'll pay for you to get help," Peeta said to her helplessly.

"Shut up!" She threw the knife that was aiming for Peeta but missed. However the bullet that Cato shot at the girl didn't miss.

She howled in pain and fell to his knees clutching her side, the white skin of her fingers turning crimson.

Cato dropped the gun feeling regretful for a moment. He didn't know what he wanted to do to the girl but he didn't want to hurt her like that. His mind blanked on that once he ran over to the boy and was holding him in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Cato whispered frantically as he ran his hands all over the boys boy, checking for injury.

"I'm fine," Peeta said as he kissed the man in a way to assure him. Cato's eyes were fixed on the boy but his ears were filled with the sirens of the police cars outside.

* * *

They were only home for 40 minutes and Peeta was already reduced to a naked moaning mess on Cato's bed. Peeta was naked while Cato was only bare from the top half of his body.

Peeta straddled the man's waist and ground his ass into Cato's jeans, the material feeling rough on his sensitive skin. He could feel Cato's erection and smirked when Cato threw his head back into the pillows and moaned.

That's when Peeta started kissing down Cato's body. He first attacked the man's neck and was satisfied when he pulled away and there was a large dark mark left on the skin. Peeta trailed kisses down the mans body and stopped to play with a nipple, biting it and then running a soothing hot tongue over it. He then did that to the other nipple.

Cato's moans got louder as he trailed even further down his body. Peeta sat up admire Cato, his face had an absolutely blissful look on it. Peeta then trailed his hands down Cato's body running them over the man's hard stomach, loving the way the muscles moved under his touch.

"C'mon Peeta," Cato groaned as Peeta ran a hand over Cato's erection. Peeta unbuttoned the man's jeans with skillful fingers and yanked down the man's jeans. Cato was left in a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

"Fuck! Peeta!" Cato moaned out loudly as Peeta moved down and started mouthing at the erection through the taller man's underwear.

Cato had enough of his teasing. He grabbed a fistful of Peeta's hair and yanked him up to his mouth. Peeta whimpered into his mouth from the pain but kissed back just as hard as Cato was kissing him. Cato pushed Peeta off of him and walked over and got off of the bed and into the bathroom. Peeta was worried what he was doing but blushed when Cato returned with a bottle of lube.

Cato swiftly removed his briefs and climbed on top of Peeta.

"Big," Peeta mumbled as he grabbed the man's long, thick erection. Cato groaned as Peeta started straking up and down.

Cato pushed his hands away, "Don't worry babe you'll be spending a lot of time with my dick from now on," Cato smirked as Peeta blush.

Cato kissed him softly before slicking up his two fingers, "Breath in deep this'll hurt a little. Cato guided one of his fingers to Peeta's entrance and circled it before pushing in slowly all while watching Peeta's face.

Once it was fully in Cato began searching for- "Fuck!" -Peeta arched his back as he yelled out as his prostate was found. Cato smirked before pushed a second finger inside, scissoring him. Peeta whimpered from the burning feeling of being stretched but threw his head back when Cato ran those fingers over his prostate.

All Peeta could focus on was the weight of Cato's body on top of him and the throbbing of his cock.

"You ready baby?" Cato asked as he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock.

"Yeah," Peeta whispered. He wanted to do this but he was scared out of this mind at the same time.

Cato could see the fear in his eyes, "We don't have to do this if you want," Cato cupped the boy's cheeks.

"No I want to, I'm just nervous since it's my first time," Peeta blushed as Cato smirked.

"Don't worry babe I'll make you feel great," Cato lined up his slick cock and began pushing in. He watched Peeta's face contort in pain but the expression soon fell of his face as Cato bottomed out, Cato balls resting against Peeta's ass.

Cato the boy into his strong arms and Peeta released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Peeta had to take about a minute to adjust to the size of Cato's thick cock.

"Okay I'm ready."

Cato pulled almost all the way out before pushed back in slowly. Peeta moaned as his prostate was struck.

Before both boys knew it Peeta was in Cato's lap screaming his name and bouncing up and down. Peeta thought his neighbor was going to come banging at his door with how loud he was moaning and it didn't help at all when Cato started thrusting up into him.

Peeta came with a hoarse scream of Cato's name, his balls drawn up tight and he coating his and Cato's stomach without even touching himself.

Cato gave an almost animalistic growl as he felt the boy tighten and started thrusting into the boy. Cato came with a long groan into Peet's overstimulated body, feeling the boy up with his seed.

Peeta whimpered as Cato pulled his softening cock out of his body. Peeta fell into the man's chest and two arms wrapped around the boy protectively. Peeta gave a content sigh as Cato pulled the cover on top of them.

For a second time in his life Peeta felt safe.


End file.
